Baths Can Be Fun
by DerekStiles18
Summary: This is random, I was giving my dog a bath and this inspired this story. Since I am still wrapped up in Teen Wolf if I can get 4 reviews I'll add the naughty part. Pretty Please!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles ended up in Derek's burnt out house for several nights.

"Derek, can I take a bath?" Stiles said one evening.

Derek grunted and Stiles walked upstairs into Derek's room, where the only working bathroom was at.

"Don't touch my stuff." Derek warned.

"Mmm," Stiles whispered.

Stiles closed the door behind him and walked toward the tub. He turned the water full blast lots of hot water and very litte cold water. It doesn't take long for the tub to fill up and Stiles turn off the facuet and stripped off his clothes and sank into the very warm water. Stiles let out a content sigh and leaded back and relaxed. He sank under the water and loved the feeling of being cut off the world. There is no sound, no scents, no stress just himself.

It felt like hours but really it was only 1 minute. He opened his eyes and saw Derek looking down at him. He rose his head and looked at him puzzled.

"What?" Stiles asked conscious that he is naked.

"Your heart beat was very slow, I wanted to make sure you ain't drowning yourself," Derek said gruffly.

"Nope, I was content."

"How hot is that water anyway?" Derek asked the a puff of steam hit is face.

"Touch it and found out?" Stiles dared.

Derek looked at Stiles and his hand reached and dipped into the water.

"How can you stand that tempature?

"I don't know," Stiles said shrugging.

Derek pulled his hand out, but Stiles grabbed his wrist and while staring at Derek's eyes, he gently pulled his hand back in pulling Derek foward. Derek's arm was in the water up to his bicep and Derek's face was close to Stiles.

Still keeping each other's gaze, Stiles leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips against Derek's. Derek gasped slightly and Stiles tongue invaded tasting Derek.

Derek took control of the kiss and was sticking his tongue in Stiles warm mouth, Derek leaned forward his legs in the tub, his pants and shirt getting soaked. Stiles's legs spread and Derek was laying on top of Stiles their lips still dancing with each other. Their hard ons rubbing against each other through Derek's wet jeans.

They broke apart panting, Derek's eyes bright blue and Stiles pupiles blown open.

"See baths can be fun," Stiles chuckles and Derek growled at the doggy joke.


	2. Chapter 2

This was Stiles last night staying at Derek's house. Derek was out running like he normally does, Stiles was running the bathtub with hot water and was submerged in it. The door was closed the shower curtain drawn Stiles as alone and at peace. He closed his eyes and relaxed almost to the point of falling asleep.

Stiles jerked his eyes open and saw Derek in the tub with him, he was hovering over him, his body sheened with sweat and his pupils were blown open.

"Derek wh…"

Stiles' mouth was covered by Derek's mouth. Stiles moaned and his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Derek," Stiles whispered.

Derek growled softly and pressed his naked body against the younger boy's. His erection rubbing against the boy's stomach causing him to growl deeply.

Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist and with a hand he grabbed Derek's hard hot cock and guided it to his own hole and squeezed his legs to pull Derek in him.

Derek growled loudly at the loss of control he found himself in.

"Sorry babe I couldn't wait, I need you now," Stiles panted and rolled his hips to urged him in.

Derek snapped his hips thrusting in quickly.

"Ah!" Stiles yelped.

"Stop moving," Derek growled and Stiles still his hips however his inner muscles has a mind of their own and is milking Derek's full cock.

Stiles whined, "Get a move on, please."

Derek growled and snapped hips again and snapped in a rhythm. Groans and snarls filled the bathroom and the sound of water sloshing.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, god Der," Stiles panted

Derek growled and buried his face against Stiles neck his teeth nibbling along the column.

"Der-bear I am so close," Stiles said tensely struggling to hold back his orgasm.

Derek hummed and licked the column of the boy's neck still thrusting deeply into the boy.

"Ah, ah, Der…. UGH!" Stiles body tensed and with a cry Stiles came spilling his spunk on his chest and a drop hit Derek's chin.

Derek snarled at the sudden tightness of the boy's canal and bit the shoulder and a muffled howl erupt from him as he came inside the boy.

Stiles panted but was placing kisses on Derek's neck and Derek hummed in content.

"I don't wanna go," Stiles mumbled.

"You be back soon enough," Derek said confidently.

Stiles smiled and kissed his lips softly.


End file.
